Shadow the Hedgehog Yin and Yang
by CyberActors15
Summary: What if Shadow was not the only part of the ultimate Life form Project. According to Professor Gerald Robotnik Every Equal has an Opposite. A female white hedgehog has appeared and needs help to stop the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The white hedgehog

50 years ago on the ark a human and two hedgehogs were standing in the ark looking at the planet bellow it was such a beautiful sight. The human was Maria Robotnik. Next to her was Shadow the Hedgehog and next to him was his twin sister. She had white fur and blue marks on her quills, tips of her eyes, going down her arms and going down her legs. She had blue cuffs at the bottom of her gloves golden Inhibitor Rings and light blue gloves. She wore a sleeveless green dress and like Shadow a pair of light weight, hyper friction resistant white, black, blue and yellow jet shoes. And her quills instead of spiking up like male hedgehog went down like an echidna's. Then one of the researchers came up to them.

"Maria, Shadow, Reflection, GUN is here and they are planning on shutting down The Ultimate Life Form Project. And destroying everything and everyone who had something to do with the project." he warned. "There are escape capsules for you guys to escape Professor Robotnik will meet you there." He told them.

Then they started running towards to safety. Some GUN agents saw then and started shooting at them. Reflection took out a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Ring." She yelled while harnessing the positive power of the emerald. Then a giant Ring appeared in front of her and knocked back the bullets and hit the GUN Agents. But more kept coming.

"Guys go I'll take care of these guys. Shadow you make sure Maria is safe." She said to her brother and her best friend.

"Got it. C'mon Maria let's go." Shadow said while pulling Maria away. But some GUN solders saw that and went the other way.

~00000~

After taking down the GUN Agents, Reflection ran about as fast as Sonic could to her brother. When she got there she saw a bullet being shot at Maria. And as it hit her she pulled a lever and Shadow in a capsule fell towards the planet bellow.

"Maria" He yelled as he fell. And then Maria collapsed. Reflection seeing this called upon the power of the Chaos Emeralds and all seven flew to her. Then the other agents noticed her. She jumped into the air and the emeralds flew into her and then her fur turned to the colour of Golden but her blue marks stayed the same.

~00000~

(A few days ago in the present). A giant purple hand came and crushed Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic. And they lay motionless on the floor.

"That was just to soften you up. Now it's time to meet your doom." Modern Eggman said while stroking his moustache.

Then a voice was heard and everyone (minus the two Sonics) looked at a floating platform. "You can do it Sonic." Amy's voice yelled.

"Come on Sonic, Smack him!" Knuckles said yelled.

Eggman became irritated "Not you."

Then on another Platform Shadow was standing.

"You got this Sonic." Shadow said then rouge flew next to him.

"You can win Sonic." Rouge said.

Then Classic Eggman looked confused.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"They are insignificant." Modern Eggman asked.

On another Platform Vector was standing there.

"You got the power Sonic." Vector said. Then Espio ran next to him.

"Focus your spirit." Espio said then Charmy flew next to Espio.

"We're with you guys." Charmy said. And On another Platform Cream was standing there with cream floating around her head.

"I believe in you Sonic." She said and then Blaze jumped on to the Platform.

"Don't Give in Sonic." Blaze said and as she said this Silver flew next to Blaze and Cream.

"I know you can do this Sonic." Silver said then the scene changed to Modern and Classic Tails who were behind the two Sonics.

"You can win Sonic." Classic Tails said.

"You always do." Modern Tails said.

Then the chaos emeralds started flowing out of the two blue hedgehogs as they lay motionless. Then they floated into the air with the Emeralds and woke up.

"Time to scramble some Eggman, Super Sonic Style." Sonic said as they transformed into their Super forms. But as this happened a quick purple flash that no one noticed except Shadow appeared.

~00000~

Back on the Ark 50 years ago as Reflection turned into Raven Reflection a quick purple flash occurred. Then she activated the positive version of Chaos Blast.

"Chaos Wave." She yelled as a giant wave originated from her body and shot out at the GUN Agents.

"The female version of the project has unleashed her super form sir. Shall we use the Chaos Diablo?" one agent asked.

"**Yes, I want this project taken care of." **The Current GUN commander said. Then a Large Machine came in. It looked like a dragon and it had the GUN logo on the wings and it had artificial Chaos Emeralds in the neck. The Chaos Diablo started shooting Chaos Speers at Raven Reflection. She created Chaos Rings and shot them at the Chaos Speers. Then she flew towards the Dragon. And she hit the Dragon into Space. And she flew after it. Luckily it was remote controlled. The Dragon then created a Chaos Blast in its mouth and shot it at Reflection. But the blast had no effect."

"Hello I'm in my super form I'm invincible. Your attacks can't hurt me." She said proudly. Then she generated a Chaos Ring and shot the Chaos Diablo. Then it fell down into the soul sucking coldness of space.

Then she flew towards the Ark and the GUN solders pointed their guns at her. They noticed that she her eyes were tearing up.

"Why did you do it? You killed Maria and the force of that fall probably killed Shadow. You said that your were going to destroy everything about the Ultimate Life form project why." She said while starting to cry. And while she didn't notice the Chaos Diablo came back. It was behind her. Then it blasted her with fire, but the fire wasn't the normal type of fire it took away her Chaos energy and the Chaos emeralds flew out of her and back to the planet and scattered around Mobius.

Then it activated a Chaos Ring and shot it down at her, sending her to Mobius.

~0000~

In the Black Comet that was leaving Mobius for the next fifty years noticed the fight. Black Doom saw Reflection falling. "No I need her alive for my plans. You, Time Eater go to the future and find the one known as Eggman you shall work with him and take a dive and when you are supposedly about to lose, create a time warp and alter the time line. Because she still has a little bit of Chaos Energy now and that should make her land in a frozen waste land." Black Doom said. Then Time Eater bowed and went forward in time to the end of Sonic Colours. Black Doom looked at a distant Star "This time you won't stop me."

~00000~

As Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic held hands and combined their power and started drilling through the Core of Time Eater. Time Eater used the Chaos energy to create the Time warp he was told to create by his master.

~00000~

In Holoska, ten days after Sonic's birthday, a group of researchers were digging in the ice then they found something. A white hedgehog with blue marks in a green dress. They took Reflection back to their research camp.

"She is still alive." One of the researchers said. Then they took out heater to wake the girl from her deep sleep.

"Maybe we should call a prince to wake her from her sleep." Another researcher said.

"Well I hear Sonic the Hedgehog is in Holoska. Why don't we call him." A third researcher asked.

"Well she does look like Amy Rose." The First researcher said.

Then completely out of the bloom Sonic walked in. "Hey while I was running outside I heard someone say my name and one of your wives let me in. So what did you need?" Sonic asked. He noticed the shocked look on everyone's Faces. Then one of them explained.

"While we were digging we found this body of a girl who is still alive and we started joking because she is still asleep. And we said that we should get a prince to kiss her. Then someone said that they had heard that you were here and yeah." He explained. Sonic then walked up to the girl. Then he took out the blue Chaos Emerald.

"Okay so these turn thoughts into power." Sonic said then he focused and the remaining ice melted off her, then Sonic focused more and then she gained consciousness. She saw Sonic and hugged him.

"Shadow you're okay. I thought you were dead, Oh wait we're immortal duh. So of course you are alive." Reflection said to who she thought was her twin brother.

"Uh. I'm not Shadow." Sonic said then Reflection looked at the blue hedgehog and that was the problem he was blue. "Wait Shadow has a sister. Okay this is unexpected." Sonic said. "Wait I can take you to your brother so what's your name."

"Just call me Reflection, Reflection the Hedgehog." She said

"Cool I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said. "Wait a second the sister of Shadow has the name reflection and has white fur wow this will be weird." Then Sonic and Reflection ran towards City Escape.


	2. Chapter 2 Family reunion

Chapter 2: Family reunion

The two hedgehogs sped through City Escape looking for the GUN HQ.

"So let me get this strait, Shadow started working for the same organisation that killed Maria." Reflection asked her new friend/

"Yeah he did. Oh and also Shadow had a bad case of amnesia so if he doesn't remember who you are don't take it personally. He has remembered most of his past but he keeps on saying that he believes that there is something still missing. He said it was about a female hedgehog. But that's all he knows." Sonic informed. Then they stopped outside of a school. Then Sonic went to talk to the security guard who was behind a Camera.

"Hey it's me Sonic. You know the guy you almost ran over with a giant Truck. And this girl over here is very important for the Ultimate Life form project. That means we need Shadow." Sonic said. Then the gate opened and Sonic and Reflection walked in. Once they walked in they stepped into the school were children who were training to be GUN agents. Sonic then walked into a classroom with Reflection.

"C'mon Reflection, take a sit at one of these desks." Sonic said. Then they sat down and the chairs went into the ground. Then after going down a few floors they were at an underground bunker.

"Hey Rouge can you call Shadow for me." Sonic said when he saw Rouge sitting on a ledge on.

"Sure thing Sonic, oh hi Amy. I'll go get Shadow." Rouge said then she flew off. Reflection looked confused. Who was this Amy chick who Rouge thought she was.

"Sonic who is Amy? And why did Rouge call me Amy." She asked.

"Oh see Amy is my girlfriend." (Yes Sonamy fans this is for you) Sonic said. "And also you kinda look like Amy. Her dress is the same just red. She has she same hairstyle just she has pink fur. But hey don't worry people sometimes mistake me for Shadow or Shadow for me. So it's weird when I'm walking and some random guy gives me a gun and says it's a gift." Sonic said.

Then before Reflection could say anything she felt a power surge then a blue field wrapped around them and they were now outside of GUN HQ in City Escape then a black blur came and hit Sonic. And Sonic landed then it came back around and stopped.

"Sonic I heard you wanted to speak to me about the me project. Well if it doesn't have something to do with Maria coming back to life I have no interest in what you have to tell me." Shadow said.

"First of all ow, you didn't have to do that you know and second this has something to do with Maria and everything to do with your sister." Sonic said while standing up.

"I have no…" Shadow started saying

"Hi Shadow remember me?" Reflection said interrupting her twin.

Then Shadow looked at her and his eyes grew large for a moment as a few memories flashed through his head. "Reflection?" Shadow asked then his expression changed from shocked to a little pissed. "What the hell you told me and Maria to go one way while you said you'd take care of the GUN agents yet 10 of them followed us. Then you disappear for what 50 years, not stopping me from making some of the biggest mistakes of my life like almost destroying all life on Mobius as we know it. And then you just appear out of the bloom like that and… Face Me." Shadow Said.

"Wait what. Dude she is your sister and you want to fight her?" Sonic said.

"I know what he's up to don't worry Sonic I got this. But I'll need a Chaos Emerald to make this fair." Reflection said.

"Here, take this one." Sonic said as he tossed her the emerald.

Then Shadow activated Chaos control and they were now on Final Rush on the Space Colony Ark. Rouge and Sonic were watching from a platform. Sonic used the 5 Chaos Emeralds he had left to create a power orb that flew in front of the two siblings.

Shadow was standing at the top of a building and he looked to the distance he saw his sister running. Then he jumped on the rail and slid down and then at the end of the Rail he jumped off and Reflection did a nice high jump and they crossed next to the yellow moon then they landed. Shadow started hovering and went super speed and caught the first power up then he started glowing and flew backwards shooting Chaos Spears into the ground to hurt his sister but she dogged all of them then as she was getting Closer Shadow Created a Giant Chaos Spear but she quickly quick stepped out of the way. Then she ran and caught the Power up. Reflection then started skating forward throwing Chaos Rings into Shadow's Back and that was slowing him down. When she got close enough she boosted into his back sending him flying back over her. And then he hit the ground and bounced a few times. Saying ow each time. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Then he attempted to get up but failed. "Ow!" Shadow said in pain. Then they teleported back to City Escape.

"Okay you are my sister, and not some clone created to destroy me." Shadow said.

~00000~

Eggman was watching this from his screens. He was watching this white hedgehog since the researchers found her in the Ice. A Plan started forming in his mind. Eggman then took out a book on Yin and Yang.

"Interesting, now I have enough information. My plans will finally be realised." Eggman said. Then he stood up from his chair and walked to a microphone. "Attention all Egg robots. We are now going into war mode. I want all the preparations made now. Start working on the New Egg Fleet and Take the project out of the deep freeze!" Eggman commanded.

And his factory came alive as the robots started their new big project.

~00000~

A few months ago at the Shadow the Hedgehog Game. Devil Doom was about to get beaten by Super Shadow. Devil Doom quickly thought. As Super Shadow kept attacking him with Chaos Speers. So Devil Doom faked his death and fell down under the clouds. As he went under he became Black Doom. And Caused a Chaos Control and went back in time 50 years. When he got there he told his past self to make sure that Reflection does meet Shadow in the future. Then he went back to his time and altered something in the Eclipse Cannon.

"This will now give the Black Arms power. We will not die we will come back even stronger." Black Doom Said.

Vector then took out some of his exploding bubble gum, Espio took out his Ninja star and Charmy took out a Bazooka.

"Step away from the Controls. I got a Nuke in this bazooka and Espio is fast enough to get The Chaotix out of the Blast range before it hits you." Charmy threatened.

Black Doom looked at the Chaotix. "Please if you do that what will destroy the Black Comet?" he asked.

"Oh Please we currently have 7 Nukes, 7 Nuclear missiles pointed At the Black Comet just in case the Eclipse Cannon Failed." Vector Said.

"Now move away from the controls and come to justice." Espio said. Black Doom then let out a menacing laugh.

"You will do nothing of the sort." He said. Then he focused on his mind control powers and got into the Chaotix's minds. "You will tell Shadow to use the seven Chaos Emeralds to destroy the Black Comet. You will think you reversed the settings I put." Black Doom commanded. The Chaotix nodded and he flew away.

The Comet then appeared and Super Shadow appeared in front of the controls.

"Shadow, I just had a great idea. Power the machine with the seven Chaos Emeralds. That will ensure that the Black Arms don't come back." Vector said.

Shadow Nodded. "Good idea, I'll take them down." He said. The all the Emeralds flew out of him and into the Eclipse Canon and the laser fired hitting the Black Comet destroying it. That's what it looked like any way.

~00000~

In the modern day the Black Comet appeared out of Space but with several Comets behind it. Inside the Main Comet. Black Doom was floating. He looked at a star out in the distance.

"Ahh dear Sister now this is the time. You have failed. This world will fall." Black Doom yelled as he let out a Evil laugh.

CyberActors15: Wow now I'm scared for what will await the heroes in the Next Chapter.

Shadow: I bet there will be some awesome but whooping.

Reflection: Shadow always about fighting with you. Well I also want to make sure the world is safe so this should be fun.

CyberActors15: Hey get back in the story you two. So please read and Review.


End file.
